


Lovestruck

by jonghyuns



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Smut, just jongho being cute dorks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyuns/pseuds/jonghyuns
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Jonghyun and Minho being happy and in love. Contains fluff and smut.Writing this makes me feel somewhat happy, so kind of self indulgent.





	Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jonghyun wake up on the weekend and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter aiming for just some cute morning fluff, but my mind wandered off in other directions lmao. To be honest though, I was really happy writing and imagining this. I don't think I'm a good author, but I hope that you readers can still enjoy it.

Morning light was seeping through the blinds rousing the young man from his slumber. Blinking lethargically he stretched out his arms, hearing the usual crack of his joints, and yawned. It was a Saturday so there was no urgent rush to get up, and he perfectly fine with taking advantage of that. He turned his head to to the side to stare at his lover resting beside him.

Underneath a mess of white sheets was the love of his life. Pink hair was splayed across the mattress as his lover laid on his front, breathing steadily. Minho took this chance to watch the man's serene expression as he slept. Staring across at him, he examined his peaceful features; the dark lashes spread across the man's cheeks, the soft lips pulled into an unconscious smile- he wanted to tattoo the image into his memory and remember every little smile line and freckle.

Watching the man sleep was a nice change from the usual; Jonghyun had been exhausted from stress and overworking himself recently, and the strain it put on him was only multiplied by the fact that he had been suffering from severe insomnia for years now. Normally, Minho would go to bed while the other was up working into the early hours of morning and would wake up to Jonghyun's alarm the next day as the other was already getting up for work again. Having him here, dreaming peacefully, next to him was different, but he preferred it by far. The sight was beautiful.

Sunbeams were shining through the window and reflecting across the man's naked back and highlighting the nooks and crannies, making his back muscles more obvious under his sun kissed skin. Minho's gaze wandered down and he found himself unconsciously gliding his hand down his spine, feeling the soft but firm skin, down to the bottom of his back. His hand paused right above where the blanket stopped, only just about covering his lover's modesty. His gaze flicked back up to his lover's face, to see that the resting lids were now replaced by two large pools of warm dark chocolate, staring right back at him. A small smirk was on the man's face.

"Enjoying the view?" The amusement was audible in his voice, and Minho felt his chest start to flutter. Even after all these years being and living together, he was just as painfully love struck by the older man as always.

Minho retaliated to him by playfully smacking his ass and giving it a soft squeeze through the sheets, causing the elder to let out a high pitched squeak of surprise. "I'm definitely enjoying it. Almost as much as I did last night." he spoke lewdly, referencing their passionate night before.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and smacked the larger man on the chest, earning him a yelp. "Don't think you're getting any more of that yet. You already exhausted me last night and my back aches. You can jack yourself off, you horny bastard."

Minho pouted at that and rolled to face away, feigning his feelings being hurt. Staring after him Jonghyun rolled his eyes again and sighed, the other man really was like a kid sometimes, but Jonghyun would be lying if he said he didn't love it. Sitting up, he shuffled to behind the taller man and began pressing butterfly kisses along his shoulder to his neck and muttering affectionate words like 'Baby, I love you' and 'You're so cute, stop ignoring me.'

Hearing the older man's voice, Minho could already imagine the sweet, irresistible puppy eyes in his expression if he turned to look at him. Thinking of an idea on the spot, Minho quickly turned around and grabbed the older man around the waist, roughly pulled him down on top of him, and hugged him close to his chest. He nuzzled his face into the bed of pink hair, ignoring the elder's whines and struggles to get out.

To be honest, Jonghyun enjoyed the feeling of being caged in the younger's strong arms and he loved the warmth of their bare chests pressed together, but out of stubbornness he didn't want to back down. After being with the younger for so long, he knew exactly where Minho's weaknesses lay. And he definitely wasn't above using them against him to gain back some power in their little game. Muffling his giggles, he shifted his head down the younger's muscled chest, until he found his target. Then he bit.

Minho choked out an embarrassing shriek and jerked his head down to look at the man grinning up at him. There he was with Minho's poor nipple currently pulled between his teeth, like a naughty puppy with a bone. "J-Jjong, what the fuck?!" he wheezed. Minho had always had sensitive nipples and Jonghyun never ceased to be amused by the effect playing with them had on the taller.

Entertained by his reaction, Jonghyun began to giggle, letting go of the slightly pinkened nipple and giving it a peck on the nub. "That's what you deserve for being a pest," he gloated. He began to kiss a path up Minho's chest, making sure not to leave a spot of skin untouched, until he was hovering right above his lover's face. He found himself staring down into his eyes, that were sparkling with adoration and unshed laughter. Before he knew it, he was pressing his lips against the other's.

Plush lips pressed against eachother, they basked in the warmth of eachothers bodies, unbothered by the warm light bathing them. As seconds passed like this, innocent grazes and touches gradually became more daring and the kiss started to become more intimate. Soon their lips were melding together. Their tongues teased and played against each other and Minho lost himself into the kiss, blood rushing down to his lower regions. Moments later he was half hard and began to instinctively grind against his lover, knowing fully well that the elder would be able to feel it. He whined as Jonghyun dragged his lips away and sat up, with his hands on the younger's chest. His lover smirked down at him, obviously amused by his predicament and moved his ass to sit directly above the younger's crotch.

"You seem to have a little problem, Minho." The cockiness was seeping from his voice, grating on Minho's pride. Jonghyun knew exactly the effect he was having on him, and it was giving him a bit of a power rush. Minho's competitive instincts weren't going to go down without a fight though.

He pushed his hips up to grind his boner against Jonghyun's ass, causing the man to moan. "Why don't you do something to help me out then?" He leered. The elder said nothing, but gave him a quick peck of agreement in response. As the man was moving down his body he spoke up again. "Also, Jjong, I'm kinda offended that you'd call my dick small, weren't you complaining about it giving you a back ache 5 minutes ago." That earned him another nip on the nipple, which he accepted he may have deserved.

Jonghyun was suddenly hovering above Minho's crotch, eye to eye with his erection. Honestly, Jonghyun had always loved sucking cock, but Minho's cock was on another level, even if he'd rarely admit that to him. The size was above average, but not too much that it's impossible to fit down his throat, and the shape was perfect and proportional. If he had to describe it, he'd say Minho had the cock of a god, and his stroke game... well, he definitely knew perfectly well how to use what he was given.

He gave a quick kiss to the tip before running his tongue along the vein and up the bottom of the shaft. As he played with it, bathing it with his tongue and kisses, it began to stiffen more and more until it was fully hard. The time for teasing ran out and Jonghyun braced himself for getting to the good stuff. He licked his lips and placed them around the head of Minho's dick. Slowly, he pushed his plump lips down the shaft, keeping suction tight around it. Eventually the head prodded at the back of his throat, but he concentrated and kept his breathing through his nose steady. Then he took the plunge, forcing the rest down his throat. He took a minute to get used to the feeling. Minho's pubes tickled against his nose and there was a slightly bitter tinge in his mouth, but Jonghyun didn't mind it, in fact, he liked it.

Above him, Minho was a mess. Hands were clenched into the sheets, as he choked down his moans, preventing him from giving in to the strong temptation to fist them in Jonghyun's hair and fuck his face. The tight, wet heat around his cock was unbearable and he wanted nothing more than to fuck into it, but he knew better than to. Jonghyun was in control for now.

Jonghyun began sucking up and down Minho's dick again, making sure to reach the base every time. He loved to do this and especially loved seeing Minho squirm and throw his head back because of his ministrations.

Looking down, glistening brown eyes were gazing up at him half shrouded by dark lashes. The image of his lover's soft lips stretched around his cock was incredibly erotic. The normally so innocent looking face in such a lewd position turned him on so much, he groaned and felt his cock twitch. "Shit, Jjong, you're so fucking good at this."

The elder smiled around his cock before pulling off. Minho whined in frustration as he was released from Jonghyun's warm mouth and the cold air hit his member. "Why'd you stop?"

Jonghyun laughed knowingly and reached over the edge of the bed to pick an item up off the ground, Minho admiring the way his body stretched as he moved all the while. The item he picked up was the half empty bottle of lube that they'd carelessly thrown down last night in the midst of their sexual stupor.

"Don't want you to finish too early, we haven't even got to the best bit yet." Jonghyun laughed breathlessy and went to pour some of the lubricant on his hand. It was cool to the touch and he could feel Minho lightly shiver as he generously rubbed it along his cock. Holding the base, he raised himself up and positioned it underneath his hole. "I'm still loose from last night, but be gentle, ok."

"I thought you said I wasn't getting any-" Minho was interrupted by Jonghyun pushing himself down, only the head sliding inside his tight hole. They both groaned simultaneously, Minho from the sudden vice around his dick, and Jonghyun from the stretch. The elder, after taking a second to adjust, dropped himself further down his lover's cock, gasping meaningless curses along the way.

Finally, he reached the base and let out a relieved breath. The feeling of Minho's cock inside of him was intense, the size felt even larger when inside stretching him and Jonghyun was amazed he could even take it. Getting a hold of himself again, he slowly pushed himself back up the shaft, savouring the feeling of their skin's friction. Once only the head was left inside, he quickly dropped himself back down. A loud moan escaped Jonghyun's mouth as the tip hit his prostate directly and he closed his eyes in ecstasy. Minho forced himself up into a sitting position and grabbed Jonghyun's asscheeks in his large hands, pulling him even further onto his cock.

They began a rhythm of Jonghyun riding him, guided by Minho's hands squeezing his flesh and thrusting up when he reached the bottom, hitting him deep and directly to the prostate. Jonghyun's cock was hard and bouncing with each thrust, leaking precum all over. The pace increased more and more, strokes becoming harder and deeper and soon Jonghyun was lost in bliss, legs becoming nothing but jelly.

Unable to lift himself anymore, Jonghyun collapsed forward onto Minho's chest and panted, beads of sweat dripping off of his face and making his matted pink hair stick to his forehead. The younger wasn't in a much better state; eyes crazed with lust and panting rapidly as he dripped with sweat. Seeing that the older man was unable to continue, he lifted him off his lap and dropped him onto his back on the mattress. Jonghyun's legs fell open and bent, and the younger man immediately found his place between them. Minho hooked his hands inside his lover's knees and pushed his legs forward, lifting his ass up with them.

He groaned as he pushed himself back inside the now loosened, but still tight hole. The warm cavern hugging his dick was euphoria, it felt like heaven, and every single time Jonghyun clenched around him, it was like his cock was being squeezed to death. Minho lived for this feeling.

A regular rhythm started again, and they both reaped the benefits of the new position. Jonhghyun's moans got higher and more frequent and his nails scratched down his lover's muscled back as Minho jackhammered inside of him. Every thrust was hitting his prostate with precision, pushing him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

"G-god, Minho, I-I'm so close," he breathed, barely managing to get the words out. The younger groaned into his ear in response, thrusting becoming even more erratic.

"M-me too, is inside alright?" He panted. Jonghyun groaned positively in response and soon Minho was thrusting so hard the bed frame began to rock against the wall, surely pissing off any neighbours. He reached over and grabbed his lover's leaking cock in his hand, fisting it tightly, making his moans increase tenfold.

Jonghyun was so overwhelmed by pleasure both to his cock and to his prostate, he came in a matter of moments, spilling cum all over his cock and abs. Minho, feeling Jonghyun's ass clenching around him, was pushed over the edge only seconds later, releasing his seed deep inside of his lover's hole with a grunt.

Minho collapsed on top of the other, panting shallowly and eyes closed in the post orgasm bliss, too exhausted to move. Jonghyun was the same, head lulled back and heart beating erratically. Neither of them wanted to move, they just wanted to lie like this forever, but eventually Minho had to pull his softening cock out and grab a cloth to clean up their mess. Jonghyun stayed where he was, exhausted, and let Minho do all the work, wiping the cum from his chest and hole. Once he was done, the younger pressed a loving kiss to his lover's forehead and lay down on the bed beside him, pulling him back into his chest in a spooning position.

They were both happy like this, just lying in eachother's embrace, the morning sun glazing on their naked, but blissed out bodies. Nothing invading their peaceful privacy except the sound of birds chirping outside.

The silence was broken all too soon though- by none other than the couple themselves.

"You realise my ass is going to hurt even more now, I blame this on you entirely."

"On me? You're the one who started it!"

And the playful bickering started again, but they loved each other and that's all that mattered. This was their happiness.


End file.
